The changes of a teenagewitch
by lordmetallica
Summary: This is the story of the changes Hermione Jean Granger experiences when her mind enters puberty  her body has already developed quite a bit  and she starts to have sexual thoughts and dreams. Her life will never be the same from now on. Rated M! Beware!
1. The unexpected

**The changes of a teenage-witch  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

The unexpected

As Hermione came back to Hogwarts for her sixth year of education, she noticed that she had gotten some new feelings under the summer. True, she was very well developed with nice round breasts and a good-looking ass, but her mind hadn't started to ''grow up'' until this summer which was quite a bit later than her body started to change. She had started to think about boys and what they would look like naked. She had seen pictures of naked men before in school but the only one in real life she had seen was her father and that happened by an accident. She was going to take a shower and somehow she didn't notice the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. When she went in she suddenly saw her father, completely naked. She apologized and quickly went out of the bathroom. She had begun checking out boys she saw and imagined how it would feel to get fucked by one of them, preferably by a guy with a big cock. It was mostly students from Gryffindor that she checked out 'cause it was them she spent her time with the most, though there was a few from other houses and even one or two of the teachers. Some of her favorites from Gryffindor was of course Harry Potter and Ron Weasley which were her best friends. She also liked Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers. There was also a few girls that she thought looked hot that she MAYBE wanted to have some fun with: Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister who was in Gryffindor too but she was one year younger than Hermione, Luna Lovegood, a girl from Ravenclaw which was one of Ginny's friends who many referred to as ''Loony Lovegood'' because she was a quite odd girl (She, for example, believed in absurd creatures such as the ''Crumple-Horned Snorkack'') and even Nymphadora Tonks, even though she wasn't a student at Hogwarts but instead an Auror at the ministry of magic and also a member of the Order of the Phoenix but, to Hermione's delightment , at the moment she had been given the mission to protect Harry while he was at Hogwarts and at the same time act as a extra teacher for him in Defense Against The Dark Arts (she also allowed Hermione and Ron to join them in their practice). Nevertheless, Hermione found her very attractive and also quite funny as she could transform any part of her face to look different. The teacher she found attractive was a former teacher in Defense against the dark arts, Remus Lupin. He had been her favorite Defense against the dark arts-teacher yet and he also had a secret: He was a werewolf which Hermione, Ron and Harry had seen in their third year, the same evening they met Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

About a month after the term had started, Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and felt so weird. She suddenly realized that her knickers were wet. She reached down and putted her hand inside the panties. Immediately she understood were the liquid that had covered her knickers came from: her pussy!

She had read that it sometimes could leak fluids from the pussy when a girl was aroused, whether she was awake and consciously thought of something that made her aroused or if she was asleep and had dreams about something that made her excited in a sexual way. Sure, she had been aroused before but it had never happened that fluid came out of her pussy other then one time when she was masturbating. When she masturbated, she only touched her Clit as she was a little afraid of breaking the hymen which, when it broke, would cause her hell of a lot of pain. But this time she wasn't just excited or aroused: she understood that she was really horny because she wanted something to penetrate her pussy.  
>She started to rub her Clit and moaned as it felt so goo. After a few minutes she began rubbing faster with her right hand and caressing one of her tits with the left one. She quickly felt that she was going to cum. She started breathing faster and heavier and then something happened that she didn't expect: she squirted!<p>

The transparent fluid flew all over her bed and she sighed, relaxed and fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke up in the morning she noticed that all of the girls already had left the dorm. All of them except Ginny. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, staring at Hermione with a look on her face that Hermione never had seen on her before.  
>''Ginny, what is it?'', Hermione asked.<br>Ginny didn't answer. Instead she stood up from her bed, dressed in beautiful lingerie. She walked over to Hermione's bed and bent down towards the sheets and sniffed at a little puddle of Hermione's squirting-fluid that hadn't dried during the night. Then she rose and looked at Hermione with a hungry look on her face.

''Hermione'', she began. ''Have you squirted?''.  
>Hermione blushed and looked down into the bed.<p>

''Yes, I have'', Hermione answered after a couple of seconds but it seemed to her like hours. Ginny then bent down towards the puddle and before Hermione could stop her, Ginny began to lick up the fluid. It didn't take her more than a few seconds. When she was done she looked at Hermione and smiled at her.  
>''Hermione, you taste delicious! It's even better than the any of the candy sold at the ''Honeyduke'' and I have tasted them all''.<p>

''Ginny, you shouldn't have done that! What if someone had been watching?'', Hermione said worried but at the same time she was quite happy that Ginny just had licked her pussy-fluid and then said it tasted delicious.

''Hermione, there's not anyone in the dorm except us and there's no one downstairs in the common room either. We are all alone and I've locked the door to this room so that no one suddenly would come in and I also used the ''Muffliato'' spell so we can't be heard by anyone'', Ginny said. Then she drew her wand and waved it in the air while pointing at Hermione's body. The duvet flew off, instantly followed by Hermione's knickers. She was now fully exposed to the watching eyes of Ginny. Ginny made another motion with her wand and handcuffs with fur appeared and chained Hermione's arms and legs to the bedposts at the four corners of the bed.  
>''Ginny, what the hell are you doing!'', Hermione shouted as she tried to get free from the handcuffs. Ginny went up to Hermione's face and kissed her. First, Hermione tried to fight Ginny's lips but after about 4 seconds she started to like the feeling of the redheaded girls lips against hers. Hermione then started to respond to the kiss and kissed back. When Ginny felt she needed air, she took her face away and breathed rapidly. Hermione, who had bigger lungs, was not in need of air as much as Ginny. They looked at each other. Then Ginny once more took her wand and waved it in the air, which made the handcuffs on the legs, and arms disappear in a small cloud and a little bang. Hermione got out of her bed and stood in front of Ginny. She took off Ginny's bra, which exposed her boobs, which was a little smaller than Hermione's but they were still a good size, big enough to make almost any boy look at her when she went by. Hermione pushed Ginny into her bed that was right beside Hermione's. She then laid herself on top of Ginny but made sure that she didn't crush the younger girl. Hermione then started kissing Ginny who immediately started kissing back. Then Ginny slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth and started to explore the inside of her mouth. Hermione did the same and mimicked the movements Ginny made in Hermione's mouth. After a few minutes of making out, Ginny grabbed Hermione's waist and with a quick movement turned around so the positions now were reversed: Ginny on top and Hermione underneath her. They continued making out for a minute or two until Ginny broke away and turned around her body so that her head was right above Hermione's pussy and her own over Hermione's. She started licking Hermione's pussy and almost immediately, she could hear Hermione moaning out of pleasure as Ginny's tongue licked her Clit. Hermione then started to lick Ginny's pussy to make her feel good too. Ginny also started to moan and they continued licking each other for a while. Hermione began to feel that she was about to cum and Ginny said that she also was about to cum. 30 seconds later they both came but neither of them squirted. They looked at each other and with a silent dialogue; they agreed to do this as often as they could. Hermione grabbed her wand and uttered the words ''Scourgify'' to clean the sheets from their sweat. Then they got dressed and went down to the Great Hall before the breakfast was taken away from the tables.<p>

I'm sorry it was such a short story. I'll **TRY** to make the following chapters longer.  
>Anyway, what did you guys think of it? I really hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Taking it to the next level

**The changes of a teenage-witch**

**Chapter 2**

Taking it to the next level

The following three weeks had probably been some of the best in Hermione's life so far. She and Ginny had pleasured each other almost every night now but they couldn't be in the dorm except when everyone was eating breakfast, lunch or dinner. Instead, they used the ''Room of requirement'' which every time they stepped into it, was prepared with a huge bed in the middle and some toys on the bedside tables: Dildos, vibrators, buttplugs of many different shapes and sizes, beads, g-spot stimulators and a few others. They had both quickly agreed on that the g-spot stimulators were their favorite. Together with the toys stood a few bottles of lube. Of course were the girls able to create their own lube with just a wave with the wand but the room had prepared everything for them.

''Ugh! That… feels so… good, Ginny!'' Hermione said, panting while Ginny was fucking her with the tongue. Hermione had still not used any of the toys for penetration, only for rubbing her lips and clit, as she still was afraid of breaking her hymen. She wanted a man to take her virginity, not some toy.

Even though they were using the Room of Requirement, it wasn't without risks. Last year, the room had been used for the lessons of ''Dumbledore's Army'', a group of students who wanted to know how to really defend themselves against the dark arts. The teacher they had back then came from the ministry of magic and she refused to teach them anything of use at all. Anyway, now there were some students who knew about the existence of the room and to make sure nobody discovered Hermione and Ginny; the girls had ''borrowed'' the Marauders-map from Harry (without his knowledge) so they could see if somebody was on their way to the room. But one day, things went terribly wrong.

Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins Fred and George, went to the room of requirement to pleasure himself. He had broken up with his girlfriend about a week ago and he already missed the sex so bad. When the door to the room appeared to him, he opened it, went in and closed. When he turned around to the bed, which he was used to see, his jaw dropped and he stood there, gaping while looking at Hermione and Ginny who were making out which was a sight he definitely wasn't used to see. Suddenly, Ginny turned around to change her position and saw Lee. She let out a low but high-pitched scream and pulled the duvet up and over her breasts to cover herself. Hermione had reacted instantly when she heard Ginny's scream and had also pulled up her end of the duvet to cover her naked body.

''Lee, what the hell are you doing here!'', Ginny shouted at him, both angry and afraid of what he could say to other students. If this were brought to daylight, the girls would be in trouble. Big time!

''I… I'm… I'm so sorry!'', he said when he finally could talk again. ''I had no idea that anyone would be here'', he said, blushing.

A thought suddenly struck Hermione. ''Lee, could you please come over here? I have something to ask you!'', she said with a shy expression on her face and with a insecure voice. Lee did as the beautiful girl said without even thinking of it.  
>''What is it?'', he asked Hermione.<p>

''Could you do us a favor?'', she asked and lowered the duvet that was covering her body so he could see her amazing breasts. ''If you do, I'll let you touch these!'' she continued and jumped a little on her knees so the boobs started to juggle up and down.

''Hermione, what the fuck are you doing!'', Ginny asked her, chocked that the one year older girl she had known for 5 years did something like this.

''Trust me, Ginny! I've got an idea to how we could take this to the next level''.

''Anything you want'', Lee said, staring at Hermione's boobs.

''Great!'', Hermione said happily. ''I want you to go fetch Harry and Ron and ask them to follow you. Push them into this room and then me and Ginny will take care of the rest!''. Ginny suddenly started to smile, as she understood what Hermione's plan was. She lowered her end of the duvet too and exposed her breasts to Lee.

''You can touch these too if you do that, Lee!'', Ginny said and moved towards the side of the huge bed where Lee were standing. Hermione did the same. Both of the girls pushed their breasts towards Lee who raised his hands to touch both girls at the same time but then he hesitated.

''May I?'', he asked nervously. Ginny smiled, grabbed his wrists and put his hands on her boobs. Lee instantly started to caress them and squeezing them lightly, making Ginny moan with pleasure, but just before he turned his attention to Hermione, he squeezed a little bit harder but not so hard it would hurt Ginny. Then he took a step to the side and started to play with Hermione's breasts the same way he had did with Ginny's. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Lee's hands caressing her breasts. She opened her eyes again and looked him deep in the eyes. She then took his hands and laid down on the bed, dragging him with her.

''Suck on my nipples, will ya?'', she asked him sweetly. Without hesitation, he lowered his head to her right breast and started to lick her Areola. She twitched the first moments but then he began to suck on her nipple and she stopped the movement and just laid still, moaning has her sensitive nipple got sucked on. After a few minutes Ginny asked him to do the same to her and he complied. The redhead's breasts were a little bit smaller but still a good size. When he started pleasuring her with his mouth, he noticed that even though Hermione had tasted quite good, Ginny's boobs and nipples tasted even better. Another couple of minutes passed by and then Ginny told him it was enough. He straightened himself and jumped out of the bed.

''Now, go fetch Harry and Ron and do it quickly!'', Hermione said eagerly. Lee darted out of the room and about 15 minutes later, he pushed Harry and Ron into the room of requirement. The only thing Harry and Ron could see was the bed and the bedside tables because Ginny and Hermione had hidden themselves under the duvet. Harry went towards the bed. When he was about two meters away, he heard someone giggle. He also noticed that the duvet had made a slight movement and then he heard the giggle again.

''Ron! Get over here!'', he said and raised his wand, prepared for whatever person/creature/thing that could be underneath the duvet. Ron did the same and on the count of three they grabbed the duvet and tossed it aside. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw who had been hiding there. They looked at the two naked girls with disbelief in their eyes as if they thought it was a dream.

''Are you going to stand there the whole day or what?''. Hermione asked Ron. When he didn't answer, Hermione jumped on her knees to the side where Ron was standing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed. She rolled 180 degrees so she was on top of him.

''Hermione, what are you doing?'', Ron asked, still in chock at what he just had seen. Hermione sighed loudly but at the same time she gave him a smile that he hadn't seen before.

''Ronald Weasley, you've got to be the most daft person I've ever met!'', Hermione said. ''Even Crab and Goyle are sometimes smarter than you!''. Ron grinned at the insult as he knew she was only joking (to be honest, Hermione had been half serious when she said it but the part about Crab and Goyle was just a joke).

''For fucks sake, Ron! Kiss me or I'll turn you into an… an… well, it won't be anything good, that's for sure!'', she said. Ron quickly moved his head toward hers and their lips met. Meanwhile, Harry were just standing there, looking at Ginny, the girl he had loved for a couple of years now.

''Ginny, what's the meaning of all this? I'm not saying it isn't welcome but I'm very, very surprised. It doesn't seem like something you would be part of'', Harry said with a nervous laugh. Ginny looked him deep in the eyes and said three words. Just three words! And they were what he, Harry, had been dreaming of her saying for a long time: I love you!

Without even thinking of what he did, he threw himself onto the bed and landed on Ginny's right side. She immediately climbed up on him and leaned down to kiss him. Harry had imagined many times what Ginny's lips would taste like and he was not far away. He had imagined them tasting like some exotic fruit which he didn't know the name of. In reality, they tasted like starfruit, which was quite similar to his imagination. Then Harry felt something trying to slip between his lips. He parted his lips and Ginny's tongue slid into his mouth, starting to explore the insides of his cheeks. Harry did the same and then they started to twirl their tongues around each other's.

Meanwhile, Hermione had already begun undressing Ron and now he was only having the boxers on. Hermione could see how the boxers poked out quite a bit as Ron was getting harder and harder by the second. She grabbed the boxers and pulled them off him to reveal his cock. She looked at it in misbelief. He was really big. Much bigger than she had expected! It seemed to be at least 7 ½ inches long and 1 ½ inches wide. Hermione took a firm grip around Ron's cock and slowly started to stroke it. Ron closed his eyes and felt shivers running up and down his spine from the gentle but at the same time firm touch of Hermione's hand. She looked up at him with a smile.

''I want to taste you, Ronald Weasley!'', she said to him. Ron's eyes almost popped out when he heard this. She wanted to taste him? Him, Ron?  
>Without any warning, Hermione leaned down so her head was right over his cock. She opened her mouth and started to lick the head gently. Having never felt anything like it before, he almost came immediately. It took all of his will to stop himself. Some pre-cum appeared on the head of Ron's cock and Hermione licked it up. Then she closed her lips around the head and started bobbing up and down on his shaft. Ron laid back down on the bed with his head on the pillow and watched Hermione as she gave him a blowjob. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped sucking on his member and allowed it to exit her mouth.<p>

''Do you want me to deepthroat you? I've trained on it with some toys but none of them were as big as you are!'', Hermione asked. Ron couldn't even answer. He was totally chocked that one of his best friends and the girl he had loved for at least three years asked if he wanted her to deepthroat him. Hermione didn't wait for him to answer. She saw his answer in Ron's face.

''You can thrust as much as you want and when you're ready, I want to taste your cum!'', she said, took his cock in her mouth and started to take in even more than the four inches she took earlier. Ron felt like he was in heaven. She took 5 inches… 5 ½ inches… 6 inches! Ron grabbed her head and started to thrust his cock into her mouth and throat. She gagged first at it but then it slipped down into the throat. Suddenly Ron started to thrust faster and then he came in her mouth. About half the amount of the cum was shot right down her throat but the other half was left in her mouth so she could taste it.

''Ron, I love your cum! It's so sweet and thick!'', Hermione said to him when he pulled out of her mouth. Ron leaned down and kissed her on the lips which made him get a taste of the cum too and it was quite sweet and thick. They turned to look at Harry and Ginny. The two of them were already past the blowjob and deepthroating. She now fucked him with her breast.

''Ginny, I'm going to cum!'', Harry said between his teeth.  
>''Cum into my mouth! Please!'', Ginny begged him. Harry pulled away his cock from Ginny's boobs and putted it into her mouth and started to thrust. Within a matter of seconds, Harry let out a groan and released his cum into Ginny's mouth. It was a huge load! Ginny opened her mouth to show him and the others and then she swallowed it all.<p>

''Yummie!'', she said, smiling at Harry. Ginny then crawled higher up in the bed. She spread her legs wide apart so Harry could se her wet and pink pussy. It w

''Harry, fuck me! Fuck me hard!'', she almost commanded him. Harry looked down at his manhood and, as he had assumed, it had shrinked and was not erect at all anymore.

''Ginny, I can't do it.'', Harry said. ''It just wouldn't be right to do it so soon!''. Harry's mind was shouting at him to just fuck her 'til neither one of them could move. ''Besides, I need to wait for at least 25 minutes until I can get a boner again.'', he continued.

''Oh… Well then, how about tonight, when everyone is asleep? The four of us could put on the invisibility-cloak and to this room and then we could have some fun for real! How does that sound?'', she asked him expectantly.

''That WOULD be a good idea if we were younger but now, all four of us can't fit under the cloak!'', Harry answered her.

''I think I can take care of that!'', Hermione said to Harry. ''Last year while I was in the library I was reading a book and encountered a spell. It can be used to enlarge clothing.'', she continued. Ron looked at her, amazed by how much knowledge this girl possessed.

''Hermione, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met!'', Ron said with a big grin.


End file.
